


Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain)

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every Storm (Runs Out Of Rain)-Garry Allan (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Every Storm (Runs Out Of Rain)-Garry Allan (Pandora)

Optimus Prime watches as the gladiator growls, circles the other gladiator before lunging. There was a small feeling in his spark that he knew this mech. He can’t place it. He can’t let it go either. The gladiator pins the other mech on the ground. The crowd chants to kill him. The gladiator raises his fist, the Prime flinches and the silver mech glances up at him. Molten red optics lock onto his calm blue optics. For a moment he sees a glimpse of something. For a moment he sees this mech attacking him. He sees this mech killing him. The gladiator pushes off the crying and begging mech. The crowd screams but the gladiator walks away.


End file.
